WoodsMask
WoodsMask (ウッズマスク Uzzumasuku) is a Nocturne based on the Woods Devil, a former member of The Monsters, and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality A textbook definition of a loner, WoodsMask is a seemingly spooky and menacing creature who actually is benevolent and caring. Kindly, sullen, misunderstood and neglected, WoodsMask never had the easiest life, either be it because his "ugly" appearance or his awkward social skills. Despite his isolation, he takes comfort in living in the woods of New Hampshire with his pet hawk Antares and making music in the night. Although even amongst this, he does long for some more companions.... History Backstory Back in the day, WoodsMask used to be part of SkullMask's band and one of the earliest members of The Monsters. However he was a bad singer and heavily lauded by the audience and mocked by his cohorts. Eventually he was given the boot from the band due to his lousy performances and was even demoted on the Monsters. Then things got even worse. Things reached it's peak when during one fateful in their attack against one of their foes, WoodsMask rescued CatoblepasMask and KarkadannMask from falling into a pit, only for a molotov to be thrown down near them. Not wanting to get hit, CatoblpeasMask then used WoodsMask as a shield, setting WoodsMask on fire. WoodsMask then fled off into the woods, never to be seen again.... ...or so everyone assumed. WoodsMask then healed himself and realizing that he was unwanted, decided to stay in the woods. WoodsMask also resumed the role of the "Woods Devil" as the original was no longer present. Debut: Alone In The Woods Somewhere down in New Hampshire, a lone hunter returned to his home after a long day of hunting. When then he was suddenly approached by a giant sasquatch hanging around as he was trying to make his way back home . As the man went to check what it was, he saw outside right before a giant shadowy Sasquatch of sorts as he was running. The hunter then opened fire at the Sasquatch, to which the Sasquatch fell over and roared in pain; the hunter than ran for it. The sasquatch then rose up and watched as the man ran off....it was then revealed it was no Sasquatch, but actually WoodsMask. Pino WoodsMask later reappeared at a forest at Canada, where as he was walking by, KitsuneMask spotted him. WoodsMask shot back at her an odd look...and then departed past a tree. Many suspected of him being the one behind the disappearances of the children, but this was would later be revealed to not be the case... Later that night, WoodsMask picked up and saved KitsuneMask after her fight with Pino, taking her away into the night, down into his lair. Pino II WIP Pino III: The Last Stand WoodsMask made a cameo near the end of the RP where he was greatful to see the hero Nocturnes were able to destroy Pino and defeat CucaMask. The Legend of WoodsMask WIP Abilities * Environment Camouflage: WoodsMask can blend in with the environment, being able to become part of the trees, moss or grass and revert back to normal at will. * Ultrasonic Scream: WoodsMask can scream out an ultrasonic scream, capable of shattering even very solid objects such as boulders or small buildings. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, WoodsMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Strength: WoodsMask is fairly strong. * Musicianship: WoodsMask is a skilled musician, being great with the piano and violin. Weaknesses * Light Energy: WoodsMask is weak to light energy. * Bad Singer: Despite being an excellent at playing instruments, he is a terrible singer. Roar WoodsMask's roar is the same as Jamila. Trivia * WoodsMask is the third Sasquatch themed Nocturne, coming after SasquatchMask and YetiMask. He has no relation to those two however. * He is one of the few Nocturnes to have a nose, let alone that isn't a "hole". * His robe is similar to MoleMask's. * His original concept art wasn't actually meant to be an alien at first, before then Gallibon the Destroyer changed it to be WoodsMask's final design. Said concept art dates back to 2015. * Originally his character was much different; being a stand-in for the DungBeetleMask brothers and was widely hated for replacing them. This being a reference to The Brother's Grunt replacing Beavis and Butthead at the time in the 90's (as the Dungs are based off of titular duo). WoodsMask's secondary design (not pictured here) even bared resemblence to a Grunt. * WoodsMask's face is also based off of Lon Chaney's take on the Phantom of the Opera. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Becoming Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)